Life
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Twelve After The defeat of Voldermort Harry gets a call that will change his life forever.


"WHERE IS HE?" Ginny Potter yelled. "He'll be here." Ginny's sister-in-law, Hermione Weasly said. "I WANT HIM HERE NOW!" Ginny yelled. "Mummy's scary." Ginny's seven-year-old son, James said. "Your right there." Ginny's brother, Ron said. "SHUT UP RON!" The two women yelled. A man clad in red and orange Quittiage robes came in. "Am I to late?" Harry asked. "Give me your hand." Ginny said. He put his hand in her hand. She squeezed it so hard he fell to the ground. "DOES THAT LOOK LIKE YOU'RE LATE!" Ginny yelled. "Mister Potter I need you to get into this. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly would your take James out. I'm sure he won't want to see this." The healer said. "YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN POTTER!" Ginny screamed. "Yes dear." Harry said. "I see the head. Just one more push." The healer said. Ginny pushed with all her might. The healer lifted up the baby. "It's a girl!" The healer said. The healer cleaned her up and handed her to Ginny. "She's perfect." Ginny said. "What are we going to name her?" Harry asked. "Lillian Aurora Potter." Ginny said. "I like it." Harry said.

Four Years Later…

"Harry there's a phone call for you." Ginny said. Harry took the phone. He listened and hung up. "Dear god." He said. "What's wrong Daddy?" Four-year-old Lily asked. "Lily go to your room." Harry said. Lily got up and left the room. "What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked. "Dudley and his wife were in a wreak." Harry said. "Are they ok?" Ginny asked. "Their dead." Harry said. "That's terrible but I don't see why they called you." Ginny said. "Well it seems that Dudley had a four year old daughter. His wife was an orphan. We're her only living relatives." Harry said. "Oh that poor baby. What's going to happen to her?" Ginny said. "We have to take her Ginny. I know what it's like to have your parents ripped from you. We'll treat her just like she was our own." Harry said. "What going to happen when she doesn't go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "We'll figure that out when the time comes." Harry said. "When do you have to get her?" Ginny asked. "Today. As soon as possible." Harry said. Ginny nodded. Harry headed to the police department in Little Whinging. "My I help you sir?" The receptionist asked. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to pick up Ms. Dursly." Harry said. "Oh yes. I need you to fill this out." The receptionist said. Harry took the papers and signed them. "Thank you. We will be sending a _specialist_ to your house to check up on Ms. Dursley." The woman said. She pushed a button on her desk. A stern looking man came out. "Mr. Potter I would like to inform you that when we looked this girl over she was seriously malnourished and had a few bruises. I saw that you lived with her father when you were younger. Is this normal?" The man asked. "I can't say I'm surprised. I grew up with Dudley and he was very violent." Harry said. "I'll fetch Ms. Dursley." The receptionist said leaving. She came back with a little girl. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She looked terrified. The receptionist pushed her towards the family. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said. The little girl came over. "Hi." She said. "Hello I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "I'm Rose Dursley." The girl said. "You're going to go home with me ok?" Harry asked. Rose nodded. They left. "You're not going to want me." Rose said. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Because I do bad things." Rose said. "What kinds of things?" Harry asked curios. "Well I got mad one time and all the soup in the house turned to shells. They locked me away for three days that time." Rose said. "That not bad. It's a good thing." Harry said kneeling in front of Rose. "Then why did they lock me away?" Rose asked. "Because your father was raised to think if any thing wasn't normal it was bad. I can't really explain it to you know but when we get to the house I will." Harry said. Rose nodded. They got into the car.

When they drove up to the house Rose gasped. "Your house is big!" Rose said. Harry blushed. "I have a big family. I have a wife, an eleven-year-old son and a little girl about your age. Plus my wife has six brothers." Harry said. "Wow." Rose said. Harry nodded. The walked up to the house. "Ginny!" Harry called. "She's here!" Ginny said giving the girl a hug. "Hi. I'm Rose Dursley." Rose said. "I'm Ginny Potter. You can call me Aunt Ginny." Ginny said. Lily came running in. She stopped when she saw Rose. "Lily met your cousin Rose. She's going to be living with us." Harry said. "Is she a witch too?" Lily asked. "I think she may be." Harry said. "Is that why I do those weird things?" Rose asked. "Yes Rose. It's early signs of magic. You see my mother, your great aunt, was a muggle born witch." Harry said. "Muggle?" Rose asked. "Non-Magic person. She married a wizard and had me. They died when I was one. I lived with your grand parents and father. When I was eleven I went to a school for witches and wizards where I met my wife, brother in-law and his wife." Harry said. "So your all magic and so am I?" Rose said. "Yep!" Lily said. "Cool!" Rose said. "Tonks and Remus are even cooler." Lily said. "How?" Rose said. "Tonks change can change her look and Remus is a werewolf." Lily said. "Don't werewolves hurt peoples?" Rose asked. "Not Remus. He's good. They have a son named Sirius and he's my best friend." Lily said. The two little girls walked off chatting like they had known each other forever. "Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry punched the walk. "They abused her." He said. "What?" Ginny asked. "They abused her just like they did me." Harry said. "Oh Harry." Ginny said. "No child deservers that." Harry said. "That's why we're going to treat her better. Just like we do Lily or James." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her. The girls came back in just in time for some one to floo in. "AHH!" Rose screamed. Ron stepped put of the fireplace. He looked at the little girls. "Why's there two Lily's?" He asked. "They really do look a like." Ginny said. "Hi I'm Rose. I'm guessing your Uncle Ron." Rose said. "I'm Ron." Ron said. "Kitchen." Ginny said. Harry and Ginny dragged Ron into the kitchen. They explained what was going on. They came back out. "It's nice to met you Rose. It must be a family tradition to name their daughters after flowers." Ron said. The girls giggled. Ron left. "I'll show you your room." Ginny said. The group went up stairs. Ginny opened the door. The walls were a dusty rose color. All the furniture was white. Pink netting fabric hung from the ceiling. It was beautiful. "I get to live here?" Rose asked. "Yep! My room looks just like this accept it's blue." Lily said. Rose was giving the tour.


End file.
